Talk:Paladin: Guide to Weapons and Armor
Rings There is one (actually there are 3) important Thing you forgot about Rings: Lv30 Sattva Ring (complete all Promathia Missions) Lv63 Jelly Ring (NM-Drop Sewer Syrup) Lv70 Defending Ring (NM-Drop King Behemoth) All Three are a must-have for Paladins. Too bad you only can equip two of them. So long Thycian ::I would be careful about how you use the words "must-have". Those items are all wonderful to have, but are hardly "must-have". Completing all Promy missions is a difficult task, and not doable by everyone. Killing King Behemoth, and actually being allowed to WIN the lot with the rest of your LS is not exactly something easy to do either. Jelly Ring is not too difficult to obtain, but the others are very hard to get. Someone reading this guide could be very confused by the use of your words. Ganiman 07:45, 30 Jan 2006 (PST) ::You're right. The Jelly Ring is a must-have. Defending Ring and Sattva Ring should be the goal for End-Game Paladins as well as Shadow Mantle and Koenig(maybe Kaiser) Gear. Not speaking of Excalibur and Aegis. Thanks for the Tip. Thycian 10:45, 01 Feb 2006 (GMT) Another very good ring to add would be the Unyielding Ring, one of the newer Assault point rings. With only 3 less defense than a Phalanx Ring, all the defense of a Verve Ring, and DEX+3 and Resist Charm to boot, it tops the list of non-CoP rings for Paladins for me. --Volkai 06:42, 23 November 2006 (EST) ::I agree with the Unyielding Ring, since it's pretty easy to obtain if you have done assault missions. It's not too expensive either on the AH. Very good ring for PLD's. --Scrawnysquall 13:45, 06 April 2007 (PST) Removed Terra's Ring from the guide, as it: A. Does not exist. B. Has never existed. It was an unimplemented item, the only reason players know about it is from hacking .dat files and has even been removed from the .dat files in previous updates. --Guilt 17:56, 24 October 2007 (UTC) ---- Weapons Awww, no clubs? but I love clubs :) They should just give PLD hammers and get it over with, they deserve something better for their A rated skill. --Chrisjander 06:23, 8 July 2006 (PDT) I'm curious as to the absence of Excalibur under the Swords section. It would be more understandable were it not for Ragnarok being listed in the Great Swords section. Is this simply an oversight or do you recommend avoiding Excalibur for some reason I cannot fathom? --Volkai 06:04, 23 November 2006 (EST) ---- Shields Don't forget about Turtle Shield or Turtle Shield +1 DEF:6 VIT+3 AGI-6 +6 and DEF:6 VIT+4 AGI-7 +7 that VIT+4 is a nice little option. Only bad think is that Agi-7 but i'll tell you I got more Shield skill ups with Turtle Shield +1 then any other shield ---Luckydeville 12:33, 17 Feb 2006 (EST) ---- Gloves How about the Storm Manopolas for lv50 hands? 16 Def, 6 eva and 3 enmity sounds preferable to me over the 4 Vit, 11 def Rush Gloves. Fairly easy to get if you are putting the time into Assault and manage to get a little lucky. --Coflsilk 10:18, 11 November 2006 (EST) Also, you may want to consider making a note about River Gauntlets for Mithra Paladins. Though they have 5 less Defense than the AF gloves, they have VIT+6 and HP+60. --Volkai 06:33, 23 November 2006 (EST) ---- Gear for Galka PLD's Another thing for Galka PLD is nice at lvl 10 Astral Ring I used these and skiped the VIT rings since galka has Crazy VIT. At Level 60 Galka PLD has 74 VIT thats 2 more then a Level 75 Hume. Only problem is lack of MP and a Huge lack of MP. I used Astral Ring till Level 40 then I switch out one Ring for Ether Ring. Adding another 5 mp and alot cheaper . I sold one Astral Ring and got a Ether Ring also walked away with 300k. If you can get your hands on a Serket Ring at lvl 51 it would be a Plus but most of the time overcamped by RMT and is about 3 mil in price. Lv10 Astral Ring 25 HP to MP Lv40 Ether Ring 30 HP to MP Lv45 Astral Earring 25 HP to MP(Over rated and over priced) Lv51 Serket Ring 50 HP to MP (High Cost) You don't need any of these to be a good PLD but it helps --Luckydeville 15:25, 15 January 2006 (EST) ---- I would suggest adding Astral Rope to the list of waist equipment. Lv50, 15 hp to mp and +2 emnity. Good piece if you're having problems holding hate.Asparath 03:25, 17 March 2007 (EDT) ---- Earrings I think a good cheap alternative to the Cassie Earring would be the Intruder Earring. 6 DEX +1 AGI +1. In areas outside own nation's control: Converts 40 MP to HP. --Scrawnysquall 13:45, 06 April 2007 (PST) ---- Suppanomimi versus Knight's Earring I'd like to keep comments like "It is the recommendation of this guide..." out of the guide, since this particular guide is a collaborative work rather than one person's opinions. However, there are choices, such as Suppanomimi versus Knight's, that merit a good discussion, which is perfect for this page. Volkai wrote: Please note that you cannot have both of the following earrings at the same time. They are two of the five different earrings you may choose from when completing Divine Might. It is highly recommended that you choose Suppanomimi if you go /nin with any level 75 jobs, or if Ninja is a lv.72+ job for you. However, if you refuse to have anythign to do with pld/nin, it is the recommendation of this guide that you choose the Knight's Earring. I disagree with the recommendation, and I know other Paladin's feel the same way. The Knight's Earring is a very nice tanking earring, but there are better alternatives for end game tanking, and the Knight's Earring isn't as unique as the Suppanomimi. Shield skill is incredibly important, but you're able to get quite a bit of shield skill in other slots (i.e. Buckler Earring, Boxer's Mantle, Shield Torque, Gallant Leggings or Gallant Leggings +1, Koenig Schaller or Kaiser Schaller), whereas sword skill is more difficult to come by. And once you have an Ethereal Earring, you're not going to ever take that off, and you'll want either enmity (Hades Earring or Hades Earring +1) or one of many +HP earrings on the other ear. This means your Knight's Earring is pretty much relegated to being used in a macro swap for the Divine Magic Skill or when you think the extra bit of shield skill will really make a difference. Of course this choice isn't quite as big a deal as it used to be, since they added the option to redo Divine Might, but it's still a pain to do, and Light Ores don't grow on trees... oh, wait, yes they do, nevermind. Back to the Suppanomimi. Even if you don't use /NIN often, the +5 Sword Skill makes it a valuable earring for any time you're trying to increase your damage output. Plus the extra agility is always nice to have. I chose the Suppanomimi because there are other earrings I want to be using when I'm tanking, and if I need more than 313 Shield Skill, I can always use my Buckler Earring, which every Paladin should strive to get as early as possible, for another +3. To sum up, they are both really very nice earrings for a Paladin, and it's up to each individual to weigh the benefits of each and pick the one that suits them best. I just wanted to give people more information to use while making their choice. --Tsakiki 09:29, 18 July 2007 (CDT) I'd just like to add 2 cents from a different perspective so that this does not seem overly biased for certain earring. The only real useful purpose I see from the use of Suppanomimi is in merit parties. I'm not against pld/nin, but you have to look at the facts. For some of HNMs Paladins do not engage, rendering sword skills useless... For the HNMs that you go to /nin, you aren't dual wielding, if you are you should have your head examined. The +5 shield skill +5 divine magic and +2 vit from Knight's Earring is far more useful than dual wield +2 agi(=1 shield skill) and +5 sword skill from an end game point of view. Sure there are HP earrings. But most don't have enough beneficial stats to prove better than Knight's Earring. The most popular is Cassie Earring, which provides a loss of 50 mp while gaining 50 hp, it is a rough loss for an Elvaan or Galka. The other bonuses are so minimal (2 def, 1 str & vit) that the +5 shield skill and +2 vit are highly likely to save you from more than the loss of 50hp. On the other hand, however, if Paladin isn't your main bag and a job that utilizes dual wield is, by all means go with Suppanomimi. --Laviot 12:22, 3 August 2007 (CDT) This is a discussion page, where I'm allowed to be biased, and others are allowed to come along and poke holes in my reasoning. This will hopefully help people make their decisions. :-) I agree with what you're saying here. I just think, for me, there are better earrings for end game tanking than the Knight's Earring. We've only got two ears (you'd think the races with big ears could fit more than one per ear). I'd much rather have on an Ethereal Earring with a Hades Earring +1 than a Knight's Earring. Of course, as with all our gear, it's situational, and it's good to have different earrings to swap in at times. Since the Divine Might earrings can now be re-quested, I think it makes a lot of sense for a PLD who hasn't started doing Limbus and doesn't have a Boxer's Mantle or Gallant Leggings +1 to choose the Knight's Earring, and perhaps later go back for a Suppanomimi, once they've acquired other gear for shield skill and find they aren't using the Knight's Earring as much as they used to. I did not suggest the Suppanomimi is good for end game tanking (it's not!!), but it's nice to have for anything else we do, no matter what our subjob is (normal Limbus zones, assaults, merit parties, farming, soloing buffers, and so on). --Tsakiki 08:33, 4 August 2007 (CDT) I feel it should be mentioned that my recommendation of Knight's Earring over Suppanomimi is purely within the context of tanking, as is the case with the recommendations of the vast majority of the guide. Where a piece of gear is recommended for something other than tanking, it ought to be noted in parenthesis next to the item, or it should be under a header explaining the intended purpose of the gear subset (such as "Gearing a pld/nin" or "HP/MP Swap Gear (for Galka Paladins)". It was not a GENERAL recommendation of either earring over the other, only of Knight's Earring in the context of tanking as a Paladin. And frankly, you're using non-DM earrings for tanking, the choice between Knight's and Suppa is irrelevant, so it is only a question if you are considering both earrings for tanking with Paladin. --Volkai 08:54, 8 August 2007 (CDT) Magic Defense/Resist gear I would like to see a larger scaled guide for magic damage mitigation. I have added a few things I have seen fit, but I would like others to add stuff as well. --Laviot 12:27, 3 August 2007 (CDT)